hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Karl (Cooper)
Hurricane Karl was the most intense tropical cyclone ever recorded in the Atlantic basin, and is tied with Hurricane Allen as the most intense Atlantic hurricane by sustained wind speeds. The eleventh named storm, seventh hurricane, and third major hurricane of the hyperactive 2022 Atlantic hurricane season, Karl caused extensive damage in the Greater Antilles and the Southeastern United States, particularly in Alabama, where it was the costliest tropical cyclone in the history of that state. Originating from a tropical wave that emerged off the coast of Africa on August 27, Karl developed as a tropical depression east of the Lesser Antilles on September 3. It strengthened into a tropical storm early on September 4 and became a hurricane on September 7. As it tracked northwestward into the northwestern Caribbean Sea, Karl explosively intensified, becoming a Category 5 hurricane on September 9. After reaching peak intensity the following day, Karl began to gradually weaken. Karl weakened to a Category 4 hurricane on September 12 as it entered the Gulf of Mexico, although it briefly regained Category 5 status on September 13. After weakening again on September 14, Karl made landfall near Mobile, Alabama as a high-end Category 4 hurricane with sustained winds of 150 mph (240 km/h). Rapid weakening ensued as Karl moved inland, and it weakened to a tropical storm on September 15. The next day, Karl weakened to a tropical depression, becoming a post-tropical cyclone shortly afterward. Impact Karl caused a total of 119 deaths in the Caribbean, mainly in Jamaica and Cuba. Another 63 deaths occurred in the United States, with 40 of them in Alabama. Karl spawned 84 tornadoes, which, combined with its massive storm surge and heavy rainfall, caused over $40 billion in damages in the United States. Damages in the Caribbean totaled $6.8 billion, of which $4 billion was in Cuba. Jamaica .]] Although Karl did not make landfall in Cuba, its large circulation caused torrential rainfall over the island which combined with another tropical system to cause a major flooding disaster. The storm caused 67 fatalities in Jamaica, mainly from rainfall-triggered flooding and mudslides. Damage across the island was severe and devastating, with losses amounting to $2.8 billion. Cuba In Cuba, Karl's effects were widespread and significant. Over 950,000 people were evacuated before Karl brushed the coast, as it was initially expected to make landfall in Cuba as a powerful Category 5 hurricane. Although Karl's eye remained offshore, the storm's large circulation dropped torrential rainfall was far west as Havana, causing a severe and widespread flooding event. Off the western coast, Karl produced waves as high as 6 feet. Rainfall amounts of up to 18.43 inches (468 mm) were reported in Punta De La Sierra, while Pinar Del Río reported 16.01 inches (407 mm). Widespread flooding and mudslides caused damage in several major cities, including the capital city of Havana. Total damages in Cuba are estimated at $4 billion, and 52 people died as a result of the hurricane. United States Alabama caused by Karl.]] Karl's most significant impacts occurred in Alabama, where the hurricane made landfall. A storm surge as high as 21.9 feet (6.7 meters) was recorded in Gulf Shores, and wind gusts as high as 167 mph (269 km/h) were also recorded by an anemometer before it was destroyed by the extreme winds. Rainfall amounts of up to 40.2 inches were reported in Monroeville, making Karl the wettest tropical cyclone on record in the state of Alabama. Records With a minimum barometric pressure of 881 mbar (26.02 inHg), Karl is the most intense Atlantic hurricane ever recorded, as well as the second-most intense tropical cyclone in the Western Hemisphere, behind only Hurricane Patricia in the Eastern Pacific. It is also tied with Hurricane Allen as the most intense Atlantic hurricane by sustained wind speeds; both storms had maximum sustained winds of 190 mph (305 km/h). With a minimum pressure of 919 mbar (27.14 inHg) at its landfall near Gulf Shores, Karl was also the most intense hurricane to make landfall in the state of Alabama, as well as the ninth-most intense landfalling Atlantic hurricane on record. Karl was also the third-wettest tropical cyclone on record in the United States as well as the wettest on record in the state of Alabama. Retirement On April 2, 2023, at the 45th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization announced that it had retired the name Karl from its rotating name lists due to its catastrophic impacts, especially in the United States, and it will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. It was replaced with Kurt for the 2028 season. See also * Hurricane Ivan – Took a similar path * Hurricane Wilma – Previous record holder for the most intense Atlantic hurricane Category:2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper) Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Retired Atlantic hurricanes